Case 6-1: The Getaway
is a case in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is very similar to the Dead Rising 2 case Case 5-2: The Getaway. Summary Frank travels to the Fortune City Hotel roof to stop Tyrone King from escaping in a helicopter. There are 4 mercenaries in the hotel lobby, and an additional one when the elevator to the left opens up. Frank manages to attach a cable from a construction crane to the chopper's landing gear, preventing it from taking off, then brings it down by damaging its engine. Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the crash landing, and Frank takes him back to the emergency shelter, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney so they can interrogate him when he wakes up. Battling TK's Helicopter align=right } Carry one of the military cases from the hotel lobby to the rooftop so that Frank starts the battle while holding it. He can toss the military case right at the beginning of the battle. Frank could bring carry up other items as well. The helicopter's ram - the ram and crane arm attack and its gatling gun shots can inflict massive amounts of damage. On a fully leveled Frank, each of these attacks take two bars of health. This is quite damaging when the helicopter can hit Frank so easily. A player should watch their health while fighting the helicopter. align=right } Frank has anchored TK's helicopter down with the hook on the crane. The helicopter will already be winched by the crane at the beginning of the battle. Frank should not shoot at the helicopter with a gun - shooting does no good. He should toss objects at the helicopter to damage it while it is winched. Frank can pick up a whole variety of items on the rooftop such as spot lights, military cases, metal barricades and other objects and toss them off the side of the roof to damage the helicopter. Aim for the top portion of the helicopter while tossing an object to make sure that the object hits the helicopter. align=right } Smaller objects such as spot lights will take off little damage, but heavier objects such as military cases or metal barricades will take off a bit more damage from the helicopter. There is a cement saw and plywood on the northwest end of the rooftop that Frank can pick up and toss at the helicopter also. It's a good idea to throw items over on the side of the rooftop where the helicopter hovers while it is winched. Frank can toss items over toward the east side if he can't carry them in his inventory. Don't ever run over to grab an object to throw from the west side of the rooftop while the helicopter is winched on the east side or it will likely get away by the time Frank carries the item over to it. It's really best just to stay on the east side of the rooftop the entire battle and toss military cases and steel barricades at the helicopter to speed up the battle. Frank can bring all types of items with him before this battle to toss at the helicopter from the beginning of the battle. He could toss a lawnmower or bench at the helicopter from the start! Rebecca will be taking shelter behind an air condition unit on the south portion of the rooftop throughout this entire battle. Food align=right } There is some beer on a patio table on the south side of the rooftop and two orange juices and a vodka across from the table with the beer if Frank needs some health items. }} Dialogue Trivia * The Dead Rising 2 to equivalent of this case is Case 5-2: The Getaway. * Survivors can be taken up to the roof with Frank though they will not be able to help Frank attack the helicopter. Leave them in a safe place (behind the vents near Rebecca is a good one). When the mission is completed, the survivors Frank brought will be sent to the safe house. Video Dead Rising 2 Off the Record ~ Case 6-1 - The Getaway|Case file cutscene. Gallery Case 6-1 OTR (1).png Case 6-1 OTR (2).png Case 6-1 OTR (3).png Case 6-1 OTR (4).png Case 6-1 OTR (5).png Case 6-1 OTR (6).png Case 6-1 OTR (7).png Case 6-1 OTR (8).png Case 6-1 OTR (9).png Case 6-1 OTR (10).png Case 6-1 OTR (11).png Case 6-1 OTR (12).png Case 6-1 OTR (13).png Case 6-1 OTR (14).png Case 6-1 OTR (15).png Case 6-1 OTR (16).png Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases Category:Psychopath Battles